


【葡荷bg】《伊甸园之东》

by SergeantRegen



Series: 恶毒的隐喻：哀歌·Malicious Metaphor: Elegy [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantRegen/pseuds/SergeantRegen
Summary: 21世纪末到22世纪初，由于全球变暖、自然灾害、战争和瘟疫的影响，大量人口丧失家园，地球表面逐渐变得不适合人类居住。正在流离失所的人类仓促地在世界各地建设了几座通过保护层与外界隔离的穹顶城市，迎接来自世界各地的移居者，《恶毒的隐喻：哀歌》中的一系列故事正在其中一座名为“天穹”的城市中上演。由于穹外环境进一步恶化、瘟疫卷土重来、北境国家战事影响扩大，以及穹顶城市之间资源存量和科技发展的差距越发明显，天穹在吸收了最后一批来自北境的难民后，决然关闭边境并断绝了与其他城市的通讯。这座城市如今完全变成了怒海上漂浮的孤岛，有限的生存空间中拥挤着无数为生存和延续奋力挣扎的人类：在穹顶下逐渐失根的第三代/第四代移民、关闭边境前最后一刻蜂拥而至的北方难民、为维护利益不惜活人献祭的邪教徒、荒淫无道的特权阶级、无法施展手脚的傀儡政权、滥施酷刑的暴力机关、蠢蠢欲动的寡头资本家、在风雨中飘摇的下城平民、命如草芥的棚户区贫民……千百年来的地球文明被透明的保护壳折射成扭曲的形状，享受着超高科技智慧生活的人类用最野蛮的方式争夺着生存资源。
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia), Female Netherlands/Portugal (Hetalia), Portugal/Female Netherlands (Hetalia), 伊比利亚兄弟, 好船组, 葡荷, 香料组
Series: 恶毒的隐喻：哀歌·Malicious Metaphor: Elegy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【葡荷bg】《伊甸园之东》

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：阿赫妮丝（荷♀）是一名性工作者，佩德罗（葡）是她的客户，安东尼奥是天穹政府的傀儡总统，亚瑟是政府的发言人，拉尔斯（荷）是一位下城出身的企业家，爱德华（爱沙）是一名为贵族工作的刽子手。本作大量灵感来源于现实。  
> Warning: Agnes (Fem Ned) is a sex worker and Pedro (Port) is her client. Antonio is the president of the puppet government and Arthur works as the government spokesman. Lars (Ned) is an entrepreneur born in downtown. Eduard works as an executioner for the nobilities. This work is inspired by the real world and society.

“哔哔哔——哔哔哔——”

随着倒计时表盘上的六个数字全部回归“0”，一阵急促的蜂鸣声后，萨克斯独奏曲《回家》在狭窄的房间内俗不可耐地回荡着。娇俏得有些恶心的电子录音一遍遍重复着“感谢惠顾，下次再来玩哦~❤”。从低矮的天花板上洒下的暧昧灯光逐渐变得明亮，由四面壁挂显示屏模拟出的日式装潢渐渐淡出，屏幕上取而代之循环播放起了伊甸园之东夜总会的动态logo。  
阿赫妮丝·范登阿克躺在一件颜色与形制都过分夸张的仿制和服中无声地喘息着，趴在她身上的男客还未从高潮的余韵中脱出，就被她毫不留情地掀翻到一边。那具结实的肉体无力地打了个滚，四仰八叉地躺在榻榻米上。佩德罗·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多柔软的黑色长发被汗水打湿，一缕一缕弯弯曲曲黏着在他肌肉线条漂亮的肩颈上，潮湿的小麦色肌肤在100豪坎的照明下反着光，引得身边的女人忍不住又多看了他几眼。  
恒温控制器检测到了室温的变化，老化的电机重启时嗡嗡作响，像一串从远方飘来的号角。流动的空气拂过亚式灯笼旁悬吊的玻璃风铃，又吹来一阵清脆的碰撞声。凉意从地板上的竹席爬上了荷兰裔女人的后背，她想起身去沐浴，却被那个腻歪的南欧人从身后抱住，再次跌回席子上。  
“再给我加一个小时吧，妮丝，陪我聊聊天。”他的脸埋在她丰满的双乳之间，抢在她抱怨之前说出了她最关心的那件事——“放心吧，价钱照付。”  
“不行，你再不走就要耽误我的下一单生意了。我现在数十个数，数完之后就叫保安。”阿赫妮丝用手掌根推着男人的下巴，将他的脸从自己胸脯上扳开了一小段距离。不得不承认，那确实是张漂亮得过分的脸蛋，带有棱角分明的轮廓和温柔的表情，比她见过的任何一位客户更讨人喜欢。他还和她一样有着绿色的瞳仁，无时无刻不带着笑意，但她看得出来那只是肤浅的伪装。也许是因为右眼角的泪痣，他看上去有些忧郁，就像个诗人。  
“十………九…………八……”她数得心不在焉。  
“噢，别这样妮丝，就答应我这一次吧，今天是我的生日嘛……”佩德罗哀求着。“我只希望你能陪我说说话，我会照单付清费用，包括小费。”男人露出摇尾乞怜的神情，她最受不了这个。

拒绝一个过生日的人未免太过于残忍。阿赫妮丝轻叹着抬起手腕，在空中划出一道弧线。附近的感应器接收到植入芯片的信号，点亮了绿色的指示灯。萨克斯萎靡的乐音瞬间喑哑，取而代之的白噪音是林间的鸟鸣与辽远的暮鼓晨钟。精确到微秒的倒计时屏再次闪现“59:59:59”，红色的数字飞快地奔跑着，一组一组不断向零趋近。随着灯光渐趋暗淡，墙面上的模拟屏再次亮起了和室的装潢，气味暧昧又充满了欲念的熏香从顶棚降下，笼罩着四肢纠缠的两个人。阿赫妮丝将手探进枕头下面，摸出了她藏在那里的半盒纸烟和点火器。  
“既然陪聊不属于我正常的服务范畴，你最好也别介意我在工位上抽烟。”她扯出一道短暂的笑容，微微蹙眉小心地点燃了香烟，一片悠长的白烟从她的唇瓣与鼻尖呼出，缭绕着奔向了房顶上的烟雾感应器。  
“别看了，那东西是坏的。呼叫保安的报警器也是坏的，这里的很多东西都是坏的。只有我是个例外。”女人嗤笑着用手肘推了一下佩德罗的下巴，于是他将目光从天花板移回了她的脸上。她的鼻梁又高又细，一对薄唇紧紧抿着香烟过滤嘴，和往常一样淡漠的不像个拥有情绪的人类。“有什么话，想说就快点说吧。”她催促着，唇角泄出的烟气落在了他的脸上。  
“……该说些什么呢？”佩德罗虚着眼睛盯着头顶上垂下来的一盏灯笼，细看才发现有一节电线暴露在外面，用电工胶潦草地缠绕了几圈。阿赫妮丝说得没错，这里确实充斥着破败和腐朽。只是他一向来去匆匆，从没有注意过那些使幻想大打折扣的细节。  
见对方许久没有动静，女人不耐烦地啧啧嘴，替他选了个话题：“说说你弟弟吧。告诉我，有一个做总统的兄弟感觉怎么样？”  
“你怎么知道我是……噢是啊，你当然看过那些小报。”佩德罗蹙起眉头沉吟了一会儿，他的皮肤滚烫，像一块被烈日炙烤过的岩石。不顾那女人的抗议，他从她嘴里夺走了剩下的小半节烟头塞进自己唇间。这个问题使他迫切地需要尼古丁的安慰。“我为他感到骄傲。”他轻声说，和他过去无数次面对记者时使用的话术一样，“他是费尔南德斯家和棚户区的骄傲。”  
这当然不是真心话。佩德罗狠狠咬着过滤嘴，薄荷味的爆珠早已经被阿赫妮丝咬破了，他也不知道自己到底在做什么。  
“噢别装了佩德罗。如果换做我是你，我铁定对他恨得咬牙切齿。”阿赫妮丝将烟灰缸重重地放在佩德罗的胸口上，重新点燃了一支烟。“我看过那些报道，他们从一万个角度找了一万种理由论证总统和他的哥哥为什么有天差地别的地位和人生，就好像人类的命运是某种固定的电子程序一样，if、else、true、false……说起这个，你进来的时候瞧见街口电子屏上的拉尔斯·范戴克了吗？人们老是把那些下城的集团总裁当成神一样崇拜，写无数的畅销书总结他们的人生捷径。仿佛上两周成功学的网络课程，就真的能和他们一样出人头地似的。”  
佩德罗轻轻地笑了几声。然而他之前在街口并没有看到什么范戴克，当时那刺眼的大屏幕上正在转播亚瑟·柯克兰的新闻发布会，那个金发的不列颠裔男人如今比佩德罗本人更像安东尼奥的兄弟。佩德罗曾在网络电视上无数次地目睹，他的弟弟和柯克兰穿着一样版型的西装出席那些镁光灯闪烁的场合，一前一后站在讲台上向整座城市发表致辞，他们脸上始终洋溢着天穹政府标准的服务微笑，端着金色的香槟对着镜头祝酒，为新竣工的立体交通管道剪彩时还手挽着手……  
阿赫妮丝的脚趾尖轻轻刮过佩德罗的小腿，他这才回过神来，意识到手中的香烟该弹灰了。

“好吧，我承认你说的有道理。虽然母亲从没有说过我的不好，但我知道她和所有人一样为我感到遗憾。人们当着我的面叫她总统的母亲时她总会忍不住看向我，这也让我非常羞愧。”佩德罗脸上的笑容渐渐黯然，声音也低沉了许多。阿赫妮丝侧着身子，单手支撑着脑袋，用眼神鼓励他继续说下去。“也许很不可思议，但我确实已经有几年没和安东尼奥说过话了。大概是三年之前的一个周六早晨，他忽然以总统的身份出现在棚户区，为午间新闻录制慰问贫困人口的镜头。我们从小一起长大的一个叫安德烈的朋友出乎意料地突破了安保，不知道从哪飞出来将他扑倒在地上，骑在他身上质问他是不是因为离开了棚户区太久，已经把自己当成了上等人……”他的声音越来越低，直到喉咙哽住。  
“我竟然完全没有听说过这件事，然后呢？”阿赫妮丝挑起了她那修得有些做作的又细又高的眉毛。  
“……然后，理所当然的，警卫开了枪。棚户区因此被封锁了整整半年的时间，这件事在天博上被删了热搜，几乎没有激起任何波澜。这么大的一片立体城区就像是从地图上消失了一样。”佩德罗说起这些时的模样就像个平静的局外人，阿赫妮丝表情凝重地认真听着，连呼吸都压得比平时更轻。她住在附近的廉价合租小区里，隔音糟糕窗户狭小的楼群一座紧挨着一座，虽然嘈杂混乱，但也还算是个正常的住处。至于棚户区，她有限的印象全都来自网络上的照片，那些一层一层自搭自建的简陋居所像积木一样堆叠在一起，看起来摇摇欲坠。据说建筑内部的许多房间是没有窗户也照不到自然光的，而外部有窗户的人家则被外墙上铺满的巨型霓虹灯管照得永远置身于极昼之中，只是想象一下里面的生活就让她感到窒息。  
“亚瑟·柯克兰在后来的新闻发布会上宣布了封锁棚户区的官方解释，他声称天穹政府此举是为了处理棚户区暴露出的火灾隐患……当然，柯克兰没有说谎，那之后天穹政府确实免费改造了我们的电路。除了这个以外，他们在棚户区的每一个角落都架设了无数接入天穹系统的监控和监测设备，又在外面造起了带有门禁的围墙，美其名曰保护我们的安全。我以前在数字图书馆读到过关于犹太聚居区的记载，他们在被驱逐到集中营屠杀之前面临着相似的处境。”  
“我倒是听说过封锁的事，说不定还在天博上转发反对过。可若不是你今天提起来，我早就把那件事忘干净了。”阿赫妮丝的眼神飘去了别处，“愿他安息，那个叫安德烈的可怜人。”  
佩德罗夹着烟蒂的手在空中挥了一下，像是要撵走什么东西一样。“他大概永远也无法安息，政府的人派车来把尸体拉走了，就连带血迹的那块泥也被一并铲走。从那天以后再也没人提起过他，就像他从来都没有存在过一样。”  
“忘记是规避风险的最好办法。”阿赫妮丝捻灭了烟头，选了个舒服的姿势靠着佩德罗的肩膀躺下来。她抬高了腿搭上了男人的小腹，蜷起膝盖用小腿拨弄着他腿间的东西，脚跟有意无意擦过他大腿内侧的皮肤。她的嗓音柔软而轻浮。“再跟我说说安东尼奥吧……他到底是怎么‘努力’当上总统的？”  
佩德罗打了个颤，嗓子里挤出一声轻叹，说起话来有些心不在焉：“努力？我怎么知道他到底努了什么力。……啊，说来你还记得CAOC-0301病毒在天穹重现时的情况吗？应该是05年的事。”  
“唔……当然，那个‘艰难时月’。”阿赫妮丝仔细回忆着，那时她只有13岁。虽然她身边并没有人真的不幸被感染这种传闻中异常危险的病毒，但她清楚地记得所有人都在不停地讨论它可怕的传播性和破坏力。政府为此加强了登记和审查，经过一段持续了六个月之久的严密封锁之后，连同她家的公司在内，包括三产在内的诸多小型企业于哀鸿遍野的状态中洗牌。在如此频繁与大范围的失业破产中，人们将幸福的准线调得极低，似乎只要还有一份固定的工作，日子就不能算是太糟糕。这样的状况在过去的14年里似乎没有改善多少，以至于人们都把它当做了日常生活的一部分。  
“没错，就是那个‘艰难时月’。棚户区恐怕是最早受到致命打击的区域，毕竟那里的每个家庭都依赖着那些被无期限封闭的工厂和商铺生存。家庭的支柱们被清退回家中枯坐着，眼睁睁看着存款余额的数字不断减少。”佩德罗的目光凝聚在他们上方空气中的某个点上，眸中的笑容完全消失了，他的表情和声音都充满了痛苦。阿赫妮丝像安慰宠物一样抚摸着他鬓角的发丝，手指游走在他耳骨的轮廓线上，小心地安抚着他。  
“因为看见了母亲偷偷流泪的身影，安东尼奥告诉我他不想继续坐以待毙了。他那时只有15岁，我以为他会像其他愤怒的男孩一样把豪言壮语说够了就算了。万万没想到的是，他竟然凭着自己在棚户区积累的人气那么快地集结了一群人，都是些和他同样义愤填膺的青壮年。他们冲破了封锁着棚户区主要进出口的军警，发疯一样破坏了一家又一家店铺门面上的封条……有人说他最终是被电击枪击倒的，还有人说当时有第二支的人在场……”  
当听到“第二支”这个名字时阿赫妮丝的手僵住了，她不久前刚在夜总会亲眼见识了一场第二支的处决行动。带队的是个瘦削的金发年轻人，血浆溅在那张苍白的东欧裔面孔上，连他华丽得过了头的金丝边眼镜都被一块脑浆糊住了半只镜片。可他看上去却是那么的兴奋，仿佛他来这里也是为了寻欢作乐一样。有人说那个刽子手叫爱德华，他们还说他有一个听起来像德语族裔的姓氏。被勾起了深埋在心底的恐惧，她停止了抚慰的动作，伸长胳膊搂紧男人的肩膀，拧着身子又往他的怀中钻了钻。  
“然后呢？”她将脸闷在他的乳侧故作镇定地问。  
“他被他们带走以后一直没有传来半点消息。因为所谓的‘发现疑似病例’，棚户区再次被全线封锁了。我们的情况倒比以前有了很大的进步，水电费完全免除，政府还为我们统一配给几乎免费的食物。当邻居和朋友来关怀母亲与我时，他们都会压低声音称赞说是安东尼奥的勇敢为我们换来了有保障的生活，但那些话就像凌迟的刀子一样不断翻动我们难以愈合的创伤。大概过了一年多，就在我即将彻底放弃希望，以为再也见不到他的时候，他忽然又一次出现在我们的家门口，就像平日里正常放学回家一样。除了他身上那套剪裁得漂亮得体的学生装外，他似乎还是原来那个热情大方的憨小子。”佩德罗沉默了片刻，五官因为紧张而微微扭曲。“……可我和母亲都感觉到了他的不对劲，我们说不清楚到底是哪里不对，但那就像是……就像是他的身体里住进了另一个灵魂。让我尤其不安的是他总在夜里离开卧室，于是我跟踪了他几次，发现他几乎一整夜都站在天台上仰望着天穹之上的真实星空。那段时间天穹系统的星空投影正在维护，那些真正的星星因为保护层的折射看起来暗淡又扭曲。也许是失眠的影响，他情绪波动得厉害，有时表现得比过去更加高昂，更多的时候则远比我印象中的他阴沉冷漠。这种情况在我问起他失踪的那段经历时尤其明显，我想了无数种方式启发或者哀求他，试图搞明白这可怜的家伙到底遭遇了什么，可无论我用什么办法，他始终只是告诉我他在准备攻读政策学院的学位，对其他一切始终讳莫如深。再后来，他在毕业后第四年忽然通过内阁选举坐上了总统的位置，这些消息对我来说始终就像一场遥远的梦一样……”

佩德罗似乎再次模糊了现实与梦境的区别，凝望着空气中的某一点出了神。阿赫妮丝陷入了沉默，凭借职业素养，她已经意识到了这场对话正在触及某些界限。虽然好奇心使她没有打断对方，但她终于还是转移了话题。  
“那说说你自己吧，佩德罗，你为什么不也去让他给你谋个一官半职离开棚户区呢？”  
“亏你还能说得出这样的傻话，难道你从没有看过官方的新闻节目吗？天穹政府为了维护稳定，对纪律的要求严格得要命。说来有些可耻，我们的母亲确实曾向他提出过给我谋个好出路的请求，安东尼奥拒绝时几乎没有犹豫，他说他必须为了稳定下城做好表率。我时常怀疑，也许我越是不成功，安东尼奥就越会因为公平公正得到下城人的拥护。我当然对这种“公平公正”没有任何怨言，但这真是够奇怪的，腐败和裙带关系遍布上流社会的每一个角落，人们都对此熟视无睹，反倒24小时不间断地紧盯着棚户区出身的总统，试图搞清楚他是否曾在回家探亲时私自调用了专车……”佩德罗轻轻叹了口气，他那因在流水线工作而磨得粗糙的手掌在阿赫妮丝光滑细嫩的脊背上游动着，从肩胛骨一直沉到腰窝。“当然了，安东尼奥是否能施舍我一点都不重要，我的状况也没有像网络小报上写得那么不堪。你瞧，我有一份收入合理的工作，对于没有念过高级学历的贫民窟居民来说已经算相当不错的了。但就算是那样我也买不起下城的房子。再说了，住在棚户区也没什么不好，那毕竟是我熟悉的环境，周围也都是亲切的邻居和朋友，而且我还能照顾母亲和安德烈的家人……反正我也没有组建家庭的打算，在我看来，让孩子降生在棚户区是应当被诅咒的，这个苦难的循环必须要有人下定决心去终结。”  
“公平公正……”阿赫妮丝无视了南欧人的絮絮叨叨，似乎还沉浸在他之前谈论的事情里。她念叨着这个词时忽然嗤笑出声，笑声继而变得越来越夸张。她一骨碌从佩德罗身边爬起来，笑得跪俯在席子上捶打着地面。“天啊，哈哈哈！贵族们把自己锁在西郊，享受着天赋的特权，却要牺牲一群倒霉的穷鬼来体现公平公正！”  
“贫民窟永远是贫民窟，下城人永远是下城人。”佩德罗望着在他眼前摇来晃去的那对儿雪白的胸脯，砸着嘴挤了一下有泪痣的哪只眼睛。“就算是那个叫什么下城传奇、商业神童的拉尔斯·范戴克也和我们是一样的。他永远也突破不了那层出身的桎梏，不自量力的贪婪迟早会给他带来灾难。”  
“你很熟悉范戴克？”阿赫妮丝止住了发狂的笑，恶作剧般故意和佩德罗保持了一小段距离，使他刚好碰不到自己。她不善地撩拨着瀑布一样的亚麻色长发，肆意向那个男人展示自己的身体，却问出了个有些莫名的问题。  
“并不是很熟，我只远远地见过他几次……噢上帝。”佩德罗收起膝盖挡住自己再度复苏的小兄弟，暧昧的笑容又回到了他绯红的脸颊上，他的目光无法从她身上移开。“我在范戴克生命的医疗器械生产线上工作，更多的时候是跟车间里的机器在一起。”佩德罗很仔细地回忆着他见到范戴克时的场景，那个高大的男人穿着他标志性的长风衣，被一群裹着白大褂的北境移民科学家环绕着，他们操着浓重的北方口音争先恐后地介绍自己的项目，想在短暂的陈述时间里证明自己的项目比其他人更有价值。  
“你居然是范戴克生命集团的雇员？”阿赫妮丝似乎有些惊讶，停止了刻意的卖弄风情。她指向了房间一角一块不起眼的铭牌，上面蚀刻着“范戴克生命劳动保障计划”的字样。“所有持证的夜总会都在几年前加入了这个公益计划，范戴克生命定期向我们提供免费的体检和健康用品，还有一些和安保有关的东西，比如报警器、gps定位和录音设备之类的。据说在保障计划推行之前，我们这个职业的人身险和健康险的保险费率是现在的一倍以上。当然啦，我也不是说你老板对我有多大的恩情，毕竟我们的所得税也很重啊~”  
佩德罗的心思在另一件事上，没有对阿赫妮丝的玩笑话报以她所期待的反应，他忽然神经质地用手肘支撑起了自己的上半身。“等等……你是说这里有监听设备？绝对的隐私安全不是你们的卖点吗？！”他看上去焦躁异常，仿佛受到了背叛。阿赫妮丝也意识到自己说多了话，手指轻轻掩住了嘴巴。  
短暂的卡顿后，女人立即地换回了起初那副满不在乎的面孔。“……我早就说过了，这里有很多东西都是坏的。那东西是我亲手用柠檬水浇到断路的，毕竟我可不是什么audio porn的爱好者。你大可以放心，如果我不支付维修费用，根本就没人会来多管闲事。”  
他们在凝固的空气中面面相觑，屋子里静得连冷风机都收了声，直到某一时刻他们才忽然回过神，为自己一时头脑发热而制造的紧张情绪爆发出了巨大笑声。无处不在的天穹安全系统按它固定的程序分析了这段笑声，随即判定它不具备任何意义，并将它彻底从音频记录中删除。但只有人类自己最清楚，他们所制造的一切声音都是具有意义的——就好比这段笑声，其中既包含了天真的侥幸心理，又不乏“是祸躲不过”的哀叹。无论如何，他们今天的谈话已经远远超出了普通下城人的界限。用那句不知从哪个民族传入天穹通用语的俗语来说，他们都已经成为了“一条绳上的蚂蚱”。

“你还想再做一次吗？就当是我送你的生日礼物。”阿赫妮丝坏笑着咬住下唇，冷不丁撩起修长的腿跨过佩德罗的身体骑在他的小腹上，蛮横地将那个男人推回仰卧的姿势。她温暖柔软的手掌盖住伊比利亚人的两肋，一路推上了他结实的胸膛。他微笑着眨了眨眼睛，于是阿赫妮丝俯下身子吻了他的唇，温柔得就像一位妻子亲吻她的丈夫一样。她抬起手腕在空中划过，精确到微秒的计时器上再次闪现了一串红色的数字——59:59:59。

它们正急速地倒退着，不断趋向于以零表示的终末时刻。


End file.
